Dandelion
by JoonXiiing
Summary: Seperti Dandelion. Memori yang tumbuh. Mekar dengan indah. Kembali menjadi kuncup. Mekar kembali. Dan pada akhirnya hilang tertiup angin. EXO FICT. HanBaek couple fanfict. LUHANXBAEKHYUN. author baru
1. Chapter 1

Dandelion

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Lu Han

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : K+

Disclaimer : this ff is mine

Warning : typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, gaje, de el el, de el el -_-v

Happy Reading guys ^^

**_Seperti Dandelion._**

**_Memori yang tumbuh._**

**_Mekar dengan indah._**

**_Kembali menjadi kuncup._**

**_Mekar kembali._**

**_Dan pada akhirnya hilang tertiup angin._**

HanBaek

~~Dandelion~~

Aku membuka mataku ketika kurasa sebuah cahaya memaksa masuk ke irisku. Apa yang ku lihat sekarang memang terasa asing. Langit-langit berwarna baby blue, jendela besar disebelah kananku, sebuah meja nakas dan lemari berwarna soft cream disebelah kiriku.

Aku bangkit dari tidurku, sedikit memijat pelipisku agar rasa pening yang menyerang kepalaku sejak aku bangun tadi hilang. Bingung. Ya, aku bingung. Aku bahkan tak tahu aku berada dimana saat ini dan bagaimana bisa aku berada ditempat asing ini.

Cklek.

Aku menoleh dan kudapati sebuah kepala menyembul dari pintu disudut ruangan ini. Sosok itu lalu masuk dan berjalan ke arahku.

Bisa kulihat senyum lembut yang terpasang dibibirnya. Dan entah mengapa, dada ini terasa bergemuruh melihat senyum itu.

"Sudah bangun, Baekhyun-ah? Apa kau tidur nyenyak?" senyum itu terus ia perlihatkan. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil terus memasang tampang bingung. Sungguh, aku tak mengenalnya.

"Err.. Kau siapa? Dan aku ada dimana?" pertanyaan itu lolos dari bibirku. Yah, aku cukup penasaran dengan semua ini. Siapa dia? Kenapa aku berada disini bersamanya? Dan lagi, kenapa dia tau namaku?

"Ah.." gumamnya pelan, tangannya yang lentik namun tampak kuat itu tergerak menggaruk tengkuknya. Terlihat bingung juga, bingung menjawab pertanyaan dariku mungkin. Ia lalu duduk ditepi ranjang yang ku tempati sekarang. Matanya yang sehitam blackpearl menatapku lembut. Sebuah senyum terukir lagi dibibir plumpnya.

"Aku Lu Han dan ini flatku" senyum itu nampak sedikit dipaksakan sekarang. Mulutku membentuk lingkaran kecil dan aku menganggukkan kepalaku

"Kenapa aku ada disini?"

"Kau.. semalam dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Jadi aku membawamu kesini. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak berbuat macam-macam padamu. Sungguh" ia membuat huruf v dengan tangan kanannya, wajahnya berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa ia bukan orang jahat. Aku tertawa pelan dan mengangguk, dia lucu. Dilihat sekilas saja namja berambut merah maroon ini tampak sangat baik.

"Aku percaya padamu" senyum cerahnya kembali, diacaknya rambut unguku dan beranjak dari tepi ranjang.

"Mandilah. Ku tunggu di meja makan. Kita sarapan bersama" lalu Luhan meninggalkanku. Aku menyentuh dada kiriku, merasakan detak jantung yang kurasa tak normal. Sebenarnya dia siapa? Mengapa berada didekatnya membuatku merasa sangat nyaman dan hangat?

HanBaek

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk tersampir disekeliling pinggang. Bisa kulihat sebuah t-shirt merah dan celana jeans hitam diatas ranjang yang tadi kutempati. Yah, mungkin Luhan yang menyiapkannya. Aku jadi merasa istimewa sampai baju saja ia yang menyiapkan, haha.

Setelah selesai mengenakan pakaianku, aku berjalan keluar ruangan yang menjadi kamarku. Tepat didepanku adalah sebuah ruang tengah untuk bersantai. Bisa dilihat sebuah sofa panjang dan satu sofa kecil disebelahnya, sebuah meja persegi panjang yang tidak terlalu besar, tv dan playstation beserta kabel-kabel lain -yang sebenarnya aku tak tau kabel apa-, juga beberapa ponsel dan sebuah ipad yang berserakan dimeja. Hm, berantakan.

Memilih tidak perduli, aku berjalan ke sebuah ruangan tanpa pintu. Oh, dapur. Kulihat Luhan membelakangiku, sepertinya sedang memasak. Aku memilih duduk diam, tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai Baekhyun?"

Luhan bertanya tanpa menoleh padaku. Dia tampak sibuk dengan teflon dan spatulanya. "Ya" jawabku singkat. Dia tak menjawab sementara aku mulai bosan dengan suasana hening diantara kami.

"Lulu~ apa kau melihat ponselku? Aku benar-benar harus berangkat sekarang" sebuah suara tenor dari -mungkin- ruang tengah terdengar. Bisa kupastikan dia orang china mengingat aksen chinanya sangat kental walau ia berbicara dalam bahasa korea. Luhan tampak berdecak lalu mematikan kompor, setelah itu meletakkan sesuatu dari dalam teflon ke dua buah piring di dekat kompor. Oh, Ommurice.

"Makanlah, ByunBaek" Luhan meletakkan salah satu piring didepanku. Aku tersenyum canggung dan dia hanya duduk disebrangku dan mulai memakan Ommuricenya.

"Lulu~" kali ini bukan hanya suara namun pemiliknya juga kulihat. Namja berambut blonde itu tampak mengerucutkan bibir -tampak merajuk- dan kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada. "Ponselku~" lanjutnya, oh menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak tahu, Lay. Dan berhenti memanggilku Lulu. Itu menggelikan" Luhan mencibir, lalu mulai makan lagi. Bibir namja bernama Lay itu semakin maju. Dia lalu menoleh padaku, "Apa kau tahu, Byun?"

Pletak. Trang.

"Aww. YA!" Lay berteriak keras, membuatku sedikit menutup telinga. Dia lalu mengusap dahinya yang kurasa terasa sakit sambil terus menyumpahi Luhan. Tentu sakit bila kau dilempar dengan sendok dan sendok itu mengenai dahimu.

"Jangan bertanya padanya. Baekhyun sedang 'kambuh'" Luhan mengambil sendok lagi dan kembali makan. Kambuh?

"Jjinja? Mianhae, Baekhyun. Ah, kau pasti tidak mengenalku. Aku Zhang Yixing. Panggil saja Lay"

Lay tersenyum manis, menampakkan lesung pipi yang membuatnya tampak cantik. "Byun Baekhyun imnida" aku membalas senyumnya. Kulihat Luhan memutar matanya lalu menatap Lay dingin.

"Pergi kau. Kau mengganggu acara sarapanku dengan Baekhyun"

"Ponselku dulu" Lay tampak menadahkan tangannya pada Luhan. Luhan berdecak lagi, "I don't know and I don't care" jawaban dari Luhan membuat Lay tampak kesal.

"Lulu, please~~"

"Chagiya, aku menemukan ponselmu" sebuah suara lagi, dan pemiliknya ikut bergabung dengan kami. Namja berambut kecoklatan, wajahnya lembut dan menenangkan dengan senyum angelicnya, dan sebuah ponsel putih ditangannya.

"Huwaaaa, kau menemukannya. Gomawo Myunnie" Lay memeluk namja itu sedangkan namja itu hanya bergumam 'cheonma', itu membuatku sedikit tersenyum. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku tersenyum, haha.

"Get a room, please" Luhan bersuara membuat dua namja yang sedang berpelukan itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Luhan.

"Oh, Baekhyun. Ini namjachingu ku, Kim Joonmyun" Lay mengenalkan namja angel itu padaku. "Ho, kenapa dia?" namja bernama Joonmyun tadi menunjukku lalu memandang aku, Luhan dan Lay bergantian.

"Kau tau dia kenapa" Lay berucap lembut, "Ayo pergi hyung" Lay lalu menepuk bahu Joonmyun dan meninggalkan dapur. Joonmyun masih memasang wajah bingungnya, dia menatapku sesaat.

"Hm…"

"Aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun" aku menyebutkan namaku, wajahnya berubah agak serius lalu menjetikkan jarinya.

"Oh, ne Baekhyun. Aku tau kau kenapa. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Annyeong" Joonmyun mengacak rambutku lalu pergi menyusul Lay. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, bingung. Ada apa denganku?

"Tak usah kau pikirkan. Cepat habiskan makanmu karena kau akan ikut denganku" Luhan berkata datar. Semudah itukah pikiranku dibaca? Aku menurut dan melanjutkan makanku. Kupandangi sesaat wajah mulus Luhan yang setia dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kita akan kemana?"

TBC

Need review ya xD

Kalo ada yang review aku lanjut deh :D


	2. Chapter 2

Dandelion

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Lu Han

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : K+

Disclaimer : this ff is mine

Warning : typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, gaje, de el el, de el el -_-v. mianhae telat update, authornya banyak tugas –v #dihajar readers

Happy Reading guys ^^

_**Seperti Dandelion.**_

_**Memori yang tumbuh.**_

_**Mekar dengan indah.**_

_**Kembali menjadi kuncup.**_

_**Mekar kembali.**_

_**Dan pada akhirnya hilang tertiup angin.**_

"Kau suka?" aku memandang takjub sekitarku. Sebuah padang rerumpunan bunga. Tulip merah, kuning dan putih begitu mendominasi. Ada juga sekelompok lavender dan dandelion di pinggiran rumpun tulip itu.

"Baekhyun-ah, ada apa? Apa kau tak suka? Mianhae, aku a.."

"Aku suka" aku memotong ucapan Luhan, masih mengagumi tempat ini. Kami terdiam cukup lama. Luhan entah sedang apa di belakangku, yang jelas hanya keheningan yang kudengar dari sana. Aku juga masih belum bosan memandangi tulip, lavender dan dandelion yang bergoyang pelan mengikuti arah angin.

"Baekhyun-ah" suara lembut Luhan memecah keheningan. Aku tak menjawab. Hanya diam, memejamkan mata dan menikmati hembusan angin musim semi yang hangat. Keheningan menyelimuti kami lagi. Yang bisa kudengar hanya suara angin yang bertiup pelan dan beberapa daun maple kering yang saling bergesekan. Aku terkejut saat sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangku. Luhan?

"L-Lu..."

"Sebentar saja. Kumohon" aku terdiam, nada ucapannya terdengar... entahlah, terdengar sedih menurutku. Bisa kurasakan detak jantungnya -yang entah kenapa sangat cepat- karena dadanya menempel di punggungku. Pelukan itu semakin erat, dan kepalanya ia sandarkan dibahuku. Bahuku... basah?

"L-Luhan, kau... menangis?" ia hanya tertawa pelan, seperti suara lonceng yang merdu. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri di sampingku. Tangan kanannya terangkat, mengusap pelan pipi tirusnya yang tergenangi krystal bening dari mata indahnya.

"Tidak" aku menoleh ke arahnya, dia juga tapi dengan senyum manisnya. Matanya seperti ikut tersenyum dengan tulus walau iris berwarna hitam itu sedikit diselimuti warna merah. "Seseorang melarangku menangis" lanjutnya.

"Huh? Kenapa?" Luhan menghela nafas, memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Matanya menatap hamparan bunga didepan kami.

"Dia bilang menangis berarti tidak mensyukuri nikmat yang Tuhan berikan padaku"

"Memangnya dia siapa?" Luhan tampak terkejut -terlihat dari dia yang langsung menatapku dan ekspresinya-. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali menatap bunga-bunga itu. "Dia..." Luhan menatapku, tatapan sayu dan membuat hatiku menjadi sakit. "Dia orang yang sangat aku cintai"

HanBaek

Aku menatap pintu berwarna cream di depanku. Aku bingung kenapa Luhan mengajakku kesini. Ini, Panti Asuhan.

Seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat -sangat- cantik keluar setelah Luhan menekan bel di pinggir pintu itu dua kali. Wajah lelahnya langsung berubah cerah saat melihatku dan Luhan.

"Ni hao, ajjuma" Luhan tersenyum lebar, yeoja itu tiba-tiba memelukku dan Luhan.

"Luhannie, Baekhyunnie~~ ajjuma merindukan kalian" Luhan tertawa dan berkata 'Wo ye' pelan. Ajjuma itu melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ayo masuk, kami sedang membuat kue jahe" ajjuma mendahului langkah kami. Kurasakan sebuah kehangatan menyelimuti tangan kiriku. Luhan menggenggam tanganku. Ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman indah yang sangat kusukai. "Kajja"

Hanbaek

Dua anak kembar ini terus menempel padaku sejak aku masuk. Taemin dan Jongin. Disini sangat ramai dan hangat. Entahlah, aku merasa merindukan tempat ini.

"HUWAAAA" namja kecil bernama Sehun itu menangis keras dalam gendongan Luhan.

"Huweee, Sehuna. Uljjima" Luhan ikut merengek, membuat kami memberi tatapan aneh padanya.

"Tenangkan dia, bukan malah ikut merengek " Luhan menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah memelas. "Aku sudah melakukannya dari tadi, yeobo"

"Y-yeobo?" aku merasakan wajahku memanas, Luhan tampak salah tingkah.

"Eh. A-aku tidak sengaja. M-mianhae" Luhan mengendong Sehun menjauh. Kulihat sekilas wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Baekkie hyung, kapan kau akan menikah dengan Luhan hyung " Jongin menyeringai, Taemin bersiul-siul di sebelahku.

"M-menikah? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kami bahkan baru kenal tadi pagi"

"Eh?" dua anak kembar berumur 15 tahun di depanku ini menatapku bingung. "Kenapa? Aku juga baru kenal dengan kalian kan?"

"Kau lupa pada kami, hyung?" Taemin menatapku sedih, sama dengan Jongin. "Lagipula kau dan Luhan hyung juga..."

"Anak-anak, makan siang sudah siap" perkataan terpotong, ajjuma keluar dari sebuah ruangan dengan celemek menempel di badannya.

Satu persatu anak memasuki ruangan itu. Taemin dan Jongin mengikuti mereka. Bahkan Sehun yang sudah berhenti menangis berjalan pelan di belakang mereka.

Tinggal aku, Luhan dan ajjuma. Aku menatap mereka bergantian sebelum akhirnya tatapanku berhenti pada Luhan.

"Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya padaku?" aku menatap Luhan tajam, ia hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Nanti saja kalian bicarakan di kamar kalian. Masuklah dan temani anak-anak makan, Luhan. Ajjuma ingin bicara dengan Baekhyun" Luhan menurut. Ia mengacak pelan rambutku sebelum benar-benar masuk ke ruangan -yang kurasa ruang makan dan dapur- itu. Ajjuma menatapku. Ditariknya lembut tanganku dan mengajakku duduk.

"Kau mengingat ajjuma, Baekhyunnie?" aku menggeleng pelan, wajah cantik itu terlihat sendu. Helaan nafas keluar dari hidung mancungnya.

"Kukira kau sudah sembuh. Berapa lama kau tertidur?"

"Eh? Aku? Aku tidak tau. Mungkin 8 jam" ajjuma menggeleng pelan dan bergumam, "Pasti lebih dari itu"

"Baiklah. Namaku Kwon Boa. Kau, Luhan, Yixing dan anak-anak lain biasa memanggilku ajjuma"

"Ajjuma kenal Lay hyung?" ajjuma tertawa pelan, "Kau berumur 5 tahun saat pertama kali dia disini. Dia satu tahun lebih tua darimu"

"O-oh. Apa itu berarti kami bertiga tinggal disini sejak kecil?" ajjuma menggangguk pelan, ia mengusap pipiku pelan dan penuh kehangatan. "Kalian selalu bersama sejak bertemu" ajjuma kembali tersenyum. Kami terdiam sebentar, sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing-masing.

"Ayo kita masuk dan makan, Baekhyunnie. Kau belum makan siang kan?" ajjuma mulai berdiri dan berjalan pelan menjauh dariku. Sejenak aku menghela nafas. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang tersusun rapi di otakku. Kepalaku terasa sakit dan hati ini bergemuruh. Kuputuskan untuk berdiri dan menyusul mereka semu di ruang makan.

HanBaek

Luhan berbaring diatas ranjang putih itu sambil terus memeluk gulingnya. Aku tertawa pelan melihatnya. Aku duduk di pinggir ranjang yang ia tempati sekarang.

"Tempat ini tidak berubah" Aku menatapnya sebentar, "Benarkah?" dia hanya mengangguk. Satu tangannya terangkat menunjuk ranjang di seberang kami.

"Dulu kau tidur disitu, aku disini" tangan itu kini menunjuk lantai, "Dan Lay dibawah" mulutku membentuk lingkaran kecil.

"Kau tau, aku akan menendang siapapun yang berani menyentuh ranjangku bahkan Yixing sekalipun" tawa indahnya terdengar lagi. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataannya, "Kecuali untuk orang yang menurutku spesial" lanjutnya.

"Apa aku spesial? Kau tidak menendangku padahal aku sudah duduk diranjangmu sejak tadi"

"Kau bukan orang spesial" mata hitam itu menatapku dalam, menbuatku merasa terhipnotis dan terseret jauh akan pesonanya. "Kau adalah orang yang sangat spesial bagiku".

Perlahan, tangan lentiknya terangkat. Menyentuh pelan pipiku dan mengusapnya perlahan. Terasa hangat dan menenangkan.

Aku merindukannya.

Luhan semakin mendekatiku. Semakin dekat, hingga hidung kami saling bersentuhan. Deru nafasnya yang teratur sedikit menerpa mulutku, membuatnya agak terbuka dan mataku terpejam menikmati kehangatan yang tiba-tiba menjalar diseluruh tubuhku. Dan pada akhirnya bibir kami saling bertautan. Membuat ribuan kelopak mungil dandelion terasa terbang dan menggelitik diperutku.

Jari-jarinya mengusap tengkukku, menambah sensasi aneh pada diriku. Luhan melumat lembut bibirku. Memperlakukanku sangat lembut seperti permen kapas yang rapuh bila kau melumatnya terlalu kasar. Dan itu membuatku semakin jatuh padanya. Ini gila.

Luhan melepaskan ciumannya saat aku memukul pelan dada bidangnya. Ia memandangku sayu dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah -sama sepertiku-.

Kami terdiam, hanya saling menatap satu sama lain ditemani suara nafas kami yang terengah-engah. Luhan lalu tersenyum kearahku dan mengusap pipiku lagi.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku..."

"Luhan ge" seseorang memanggilnya dari luar kamar kami, membuat Luhan reflek melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku dan berjalan ke arah pintu yang tertutup.

"Ya, ada apa Sohee-ah?" tanya Luhan pada seseorang itu setelah sebelumnya membuka pintu kamar.

"Ajjuma mencari gege, dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu"

"Dengan Baekhyun juga?"

"Aniya, hanya denganmu ge" setelahnya Sohee pergi, Luhan menatapku dengan tatapan hangat seperti biasa. Ia mengahmpiriku dan mengecup dahiku lembut.

"Aku akan kembali. Tunggulah disini" ia lalu berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkanku yang memandanginya walau ia sudah tak tampak lagi disudut hazelku ini. Aku hanya menghela nafas, menunduk dalam sambil memegangi bibirku yang masih terasa basah karena ciuman tadi. Aku menginginkannya lagi. Kurasa aku mulai kecanduan bibir lembut itu walau aku baru merasakannya sekali.

"Baekhyun!" pintu kamar terbuka dan membuatku reflek mengangkat wajah dan memandang siapa yang memanggilku. Luhan.

"Aku hanya.. ehm, kau tau. Aku ehm, ingin bilang, apa ya?" ia terlihat bingung, tangan lentiknya mengusap pelan tengkuknya canggung. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. "Wae?"

"Aku,.. hm, wo ai ni"

Blam.

Pintu itu tertutup lagi dan yang terakhir kulihat hanya wajah Luhan yang memerah entah karena apa. Aku berpikir sejenak, mencerna kalimat barusan. Oh, baiklah. Aku lupa artinya. Setelahnya bibirku terbuka sendiri, mengucapkan kalimat yang bahkan kulupakan artinya.

"Wo ye ai ni, Luhan ge"

HanBaek

_27 April 2003_

_Ini seminggu setelah ulang tahunku yang ke 13._

_Ini juga seminggu setelah aku mendapatkanmu dan pertama kalinya aku menuliskan sesuatu padamu selain namaku, Yixing, dan Baekhyun._

_Dan, ini satu bulan setelah dua orang tidak bertanggung jawab itu meninggalkanku sendirian di pemakaman Park Ajjushi._

_Pantaskah aku memanggil mereka ayah atau ibu?_

_Mereka bahkan rasanya tak pantas untuk ku kenal._

_Lu Han_

_HanBaek_

_13 Oktober 2003_

_Baiklah, kau tahu namanya sejak awal._

_Dia Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun._

_Adik kecilku yang lucu, haha (walau dia tetap memaksa bahwa suatu saat akan jadi istriku, bukan adikku)._

_Ini konyol karena sejak awal bertemu dia bilang dia menyukaiku._

_Dia selalu menempel padaku bahkan sering memarahi Yixing yang mengajakku bermain._

_Tapi ini menyenangkan._

_Kurasa aku juga tertarik._

_Ah, pikiran anak kecil._

_Lu Han_

_HanBaek_

_6 Mei 2004_

_Baekhyun berulang tahun hari ini._

_Jangan Tanya apa hadiah dariku karena aku benar-benar bingung soal itu._

_Aku bukan Yixing yang dengan mudah bilang, "Aku akan menari untuknya" atau Kyungsoo yang dengan percaya diri berkata, "Aku membuat muffin terenak didunia untuknya"._

_Tidak, tidak._

_Aku juga bias menari seperti Yixing tapi kurasa itu jadi tidak istimewa karena Yixing melakukan hal yang sama._

_Keputusan terakhir._

_Hadiah ulang tahun untuknya._

_Mungkin satu kecupan penuh kasih sayang di pipi bukan masalah besar._

_Lu Han_

_HanBaek_

_7 Oktober 2005_

_Yixing berusia 14 ya?_

_Kami bertiga ada di Junior High School yang sama walau beda tingkatan._

_Hari ini Yixing dibuat menangis oleh Baekhyun dan penghuni panti lainnya._

_Oh, ayolah. Itu hanya sepatu (walau Yixing sangat memujanya tetap saja itu sepatu)._

_Baekhyun hanya menyembunyikan sebelah sepatu itu sedangkan anak lain menumpahkan berbagai macam minuman yang ada di sepatu yang satunya._

_Dan Yixing menangis keras hanya karena SEPATU._

_Baik, lupakan._

_Semoga Yixing tak membaca ini atau aku akan jadi makan malam untuknya besok._

_Lu Han_

_HanBaek_

_29 maret 2007_

_Ini aneh._

_Sudah dua hari Baekhyun tidur dan tidak terbangun._

_Boa ajjuma bahkan sempat menangis karena takut kehilangan dia._

_Aku dan Yixing memang tidak menangis tapi setidaknya kami berdua adalah yang paling sedih karena kami selalu bersama sejak dulu._

_Segeralah bangun ByunBaek_

_Lu Han_

_HanBaek_

_2 April 2007_

_Kata dokter Kleine-levin__._

_Dia hanya tertidur dalam waktu lama dan saat ia tertidur memorinya akan terhapus perlahan._

_Ini gila._

_Aku bahkan tidak mau percaya dengan itu._

_Aku takut._

_Aku takut dia melupakanku._

_Lu Han_

_HanBaek_

_20 April 2007_

_Dia bahkan melewatiku dan lupa bahwa umurku bertambah satu hari ini._

_Tapi setelahnya ia kembali dan berkata maaf karena melupakannya._

_Dia sudah sadar sejak seminggu lalu._

_Dan melupakan beberapa diantara kami._

_Terutama aku._

_Lu Han_

_Hanbaek_

_17 September 2008_

_Aku hanya terlalu pengecut untuk sekedar menyadari perasaanku padanya._

_Ini menggelikan._

_Dia adikku walau bukan dari satu kandungan yang sama._

_Tapi tetap saja menggelikan mengingat dia sampai saat ini terus memanggilku 'Luhan-ge' dengan nada manjanya._

_Aku hanya ingin memanggilnya 'chagi' begitupun sebaliknya._

_Lu Han_

_Hanbaek_

_18 November 2008_

_Dibawah salju aku menyatakan perasaan._

_Ini salju pertama dan cinta pertama yang terbalas._

_Hei, aku terlihat seperti yeoja-yeoja pembaca novel roman murahan yang menggelikan._

_Tapi memang begini kenyataannya._

_Aku mencintai Baekhyun._

_Dan dengan rasa bahagia yang amat besar, kudengar dia berkata._

"_**Aku juga mencintaimu, ge"**_

_Lu Han_

_HanBaek_

_9 Januari 2010_

_Kami mengira ia sudah sembuh karena selama dua tahun ini dia tak pernah lagi mengalami tidur panjang dan kehilangan satu persatu memorinya lagi._

_Kemarin kami pergi bersama ke padang tulip dan banyak membicarakan semua bunga yang tampak disana._

_Aku hanya berharap memorinya tak seperti bunga kesukaannya._

_Lu Han_

_HanBaek_

_7 Mei 2011_

_Yixing sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya sejak 3 tahun lalu._

_Kim Joonmyun, atau kami lebih suka memanggilnya Suho. Anak dari salah satu donatur tetap panti kami._

_Kadang aku iri melihat mereka bisa terlihat begitu bahagia hanya dengan saling mencintai satu sama lain._

_Bangunlah, Baekhyun-ah._

_Aku merindukanmu._

_Lu Han_

_HanBaek_

_11 Juni 2011_

_Suho mengajak Yixing tinggal di Paris untuk menemaninya mengurus perusahaan ayahnya._

_Sebenarnya aku juga diajak._

_Hanya saja aku tak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun._

_Semoga mereka baik disana._

_Lu Han_

_HanBaek_

Ini hanya sebagian dari tinta yang terukir penuh mengisi buku bersampul putih itu. Milik Luhan kalau kau ingin tau. Dan semuanya tentang kami yang pernah ada di hidupnya. Aku bahkan baru ingat hari ulang tahunku setelah membaca itu.

Bodoh.

Aku meletakkan kembali buku putih itu di laci kedua meja nakas. Itu tidak membantu karena aku tetap tak ingat tentang kehidupanku yang dulu. Ajjuma benar tentang tidurku, lebih dari 8 jam. Ini gila.

Pintu kamar terbuka, Luhan datang dengan senyum yang terpasang di wajah indahnya. "Ayo kita pulang" itu ajakan yang kutunggu sejak tadi. Walaupun tempat ini menyenangkan, tapi semakin lama disini aku semakin penasaran dengan diriku yang dulu –yang tak bisa kuingat hingga detik ini-.

"Boleh aku tanya satu hal?" Luhan menatapku sebentar, tampak ragu namun akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Apa maksud Lay hyung tadi? Aku 'kambuh'?" hanya pertanyaan basa-basi namun Luhan tampak bingung menyusun kata.

"Um, kau sedang sakit" ia menghela nafas, "Lay dan Suho selama 2 tahun ini tinggal di Paris"

"Lalu, sejak kapan aku tertidur?"

"Dua tahun lalu. Kau hanya terbangun setiap sehari atau dua hari untuk makan dan ke kamr mandi, lalu kau melanjutkan tidurmu lagi" aku terdiam, itu waktu yang lama. Dan selama itu dia tetap disampingku dan tak pernah berpaling pada siapapun. Sebesar itukah cintanya padaku?

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Jika pulang terlambat kita akan sampai saat tengah malam di Seoul"

HanBaek

"Selamat tidur, ByunBaek" Luhan mengecup keningku dan mengusap pelan rambutku. Setelah mematikan lampu dikamarku ia beranjak keluar meninggalkanku sendiri. Bolehkah aku sedikit lenih lama bersamanya?

"Luhan" pintu yang akan tertutup sejenak berhenti, lalu perlahan terbuka diikuti Luhan yang kembali memasuki kamar dan menyalakan lampu. "Wae?" aku menatapnya ragu, ini lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan ternyata. Bagaimana mengucapkannya?

"Kau takut tidur sendiri?" aku menatapnya sebentar lalu mengangguk lemah. "Mau kutemani?"

"Ne~" aku sedikit merengek, membuat suara tawanya yang indah terdengar. Aku menyukainya.

"Apapun untukmu" senyum itu terlukis sempurna diwajahnya. Membuat nafasku tercekat sejenak, dia terlalu indah.

"Nah, tidurlah" ucapnya saat ia menaiki ranjangku dan mulai memelukku dari samping. Ini lebih hangat dibanding musim semi yang tadi Taemin ceritakan padaku.

"Saranghae, Baekhyun-ah. Tidurlah" bibir plump itu mengecup kedua kelopak mataku dan mengantarku pada mimpi indah tentang kami berdua. Hanya kami berdua.

HanBaek

Luhan pov

Ribuan cahaya berlomba masuk ke mataku. Ini masih di kamar Baekhyun hanya saja tirai jendelanya terbuka sangat lebar. Apa Yixing yang membukanya?

Aku mendudukkan tubuhku, mengusap kasar wajahku sekedar menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih terasa. Aku tetap diam selama beberapa saat, merasa ada yang hilang.

Baekhyun!

"Baekhyun-ah? Eodiga?" aku sedikit berlari keluar, membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun kasar. Kemana anak itu?

Setelahnya kudengar beberapa suara dari arah dapur. Aku tak perduli itu siapa, aku butuh Baekhyun_ku_ sekarang. Aku berjalan menghampiri dapur, berniat bertanya pada orang –yang kuyakin adalah Yixing- di sana.

"Lay, kau lihat.." langkahku terhenti, mataku terkunci pada sebuah objek yang dengan santainya sedang membuat segelas susu. Kepalanya terangkat lalu menatapku, setelahnya sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya. Dia menakjubkan seperti biasa.

"Baekhyun?"

"Selamat pagi, Luhan ge"

END

GYAAAAA. ASDFGHJKL –V

Tolong jangan hajar author karena membuat fanfic gaje + nista ini. Huweee, author banyak pikiran #nangis dipelukan Baekhyun ㅠ0ㅠ

Maaf karena lama updatenya padahal banyak yg ngereview /-\

Author bener-bener gatau kalo jadi anak SMK itu sangat sibuk, hiks #curhat.

Terima kasih buat yg masih menunggu fict ini ^^

Gomawoooooo~~ #ciumin readers xD


End file.
